moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Salazar Demes
Salazar Demes is a Senior Senator with the Magus Senate of Dalaran, as well as its Director of the Office of Fringe Research. Salazar is a highly skilled warlock, having first studied as a mage at the Stormwind Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, before pursuing the darker, Fel path. Today, he finds himself among the ranks of the Magus Senate, using his knowledge of the dark arts to aid them in whichever way he can. Appearance When Salazar is not in combat, he opts to wear simpler clothing, and it is evident of Salazar's darker nature through the threads that he wears. There isn't a bright feature to them, as the black, violet, and emerald colors weave together into a sinister persona. In combat, however, Salazar forgoes the simpler attire to truly reveal the extent of his abilities, as well as to intimidate his opponents. The weaving of Fel and blood colored cloth openly display the power that Sal wishes to convey, especially given the Fel-infused sharpened metal adorning his shoulders. History Early Years Salazar was born in the city of Stormwind, into the House of Demes. While he was born in a sprawling metropolis that is the capital of the Alliance, the House of Demes hails from a secluded fortress on an island off the shores of Silverpine Forest, known as Blackmoon Citadel. His parents, Belatrix and Silicius Demes, were the heads of the House of Demes, Arcane academics, and members of the Stormwind House of Nobles. Salazar's entire youth revolved around carrying on the family name, and leading the House, but was rejected from the Dalaran Academy of Magic for reasons undisclosed. At the age of 19, Salazar was admitted to the Stormwind Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, albeit his second choice for arcane study. There he poured over volumes and tomes, fascinated by the intricacies of arcane magic. However, Salazar felt as though he wasn't satisfied by the "allowed" magic afforded to him by the Academy. While he grew up around the use of Arcane magic, the sinister nature of Blackmoon Citadel inspired fantasies in Salazar of being a darker caster, one to match the facade of Blackmoon. While his parents were certainly of a darker nature when it came to Arcane magic, they were still Arcanists, and had discouraged fantasies of using more forbidden spells. However, this was not enough for Salazar, and after graduating, he set out to learn about other types of magics, specifically those that were not necessarily allowed by the magi of the Kirin Tor, or the Stormwind Academy. Fel Corruption Alas, Salazar was a young man, and eager to discover more, and carry on the torch of the House of Demes when it was his turn. The dangers of the world were not yet apparent to him, and he didn't quite understand the reasoning behind why certain types of magic were forbidden. One day, he made his way to the Altar of Storms in the Burning Steppes, in order to study the ambient energy, and discover whatever knowledge could, given they would not teach him about the magic utilized in this area to a depth he wished at the Academy. However, Salazar did not prepare himself properly in the event he needed to defend himself, coming without a suitable staff, and only wearing simple black robes. While studying the site, he was hit in the chest by a green bolt of fire, coming from a person he could not see. The fire seeped into his veins, and imbued him with the fel corruption. He accidentally discovered what he was looking for, but it would come at a terrible price. Expedition to Outland Salazar succumbed to the whims of his new fel corruption, and put his past behind him. Rejecting his family, and his noble bloodline, he became Salazar Felweaver. Several years later, with the opening of the Dark Portal, Salazar took the opportunity to make his way to Outland to see what opportunities awaited him there. Traveling to the land of Fel magic, he indulged himself in the dark wonders of Shadowmoon Valley. Hoping to infuse himself with the powers of Fel itself, he sought out the knowledge needed to perform the rituals that would grant him such powers. Going to the Deathforge, Salazar hoped that one of the beings there would possess such knowledge, since it was run by the Shadow-Council. Sneaking his way in, using a summoned eye to form a magic circle to teleport himself to, Salazar discovered an open text in one of the rooms that spoke of Fel infusion. According to the text, Salazar assumed it was used to induct new members into the Shadow-Council, although Salazar would find a way to change the ritual to suit his needs. Making a home for himself in Shadowmoon as a nomad, Salazar spent months tweaking the ritual to suit his needs. After all, he had to ensure that the Fel magic wouldn't take over his mind, and that he would remain in control of his powers, and his body. Alas, what he discovered he needed in order to make this work was the use of a potent font of Fel energy, and what promised to be a very painful ritual. Hand of Gul'dan He knew what he had to do, but it was no easy climb to the top of the Hand of Gul'dan. This volcano, which according to the Earthen Ring was raised by Gul'dan himself, emanates the type of energy that Salazar needed. And so, his journey began. What started as a simple climb up the base, turned into a vicious fight for survival as he made his way to the peak. Using what magical protections he had were no match for the volcano's grueling heat and emerald lava. But as he reached the top, the scars he had were well worth the reward he was about to reap. He began by storing his soul in a soulstone, and placing it at the base of the font. Stepping forward, Salazar began his ritual, and crossed the point of no return. Runes began to mark themselves around him, and Salazar began to float as the air turned to a musky stale. The Volcano itself felt a little more active, and it spewed its green lava in more amounts than before, but Salazar was far from over. The lava contained the Fel energy that Salazar needed, but most importantly, it was in its purest form. At the peek of his incantations, Salazar found himself floating toward the center of the font, in the path of the spewing lava. But there was no going back now. When he reached the center, the lava burst from below him, engulfing him completely. But Salazar could not completely die, for his soul was stored outside his body, albeit temporarily. Instead of being dead, when the lava subsided, Salazar was reborn. Stepping away from the volcano's center, he picked up his soulstone, and fused it back with this body. He felt the pure Fel energy course through his veins, noticing the effects as all of his fire spells had turned green. Feeling his newly infused powers, his mission was complete. But all was not as Salazar had hoped. At the peak of Salazar's power, he lost what he had always loved, and that was the pursuit of knowledge. Dalaran Blinded by power, Salazar wished to return to a more scholarly life, utilizing the knowledge that he had learned of the Dark Arts. And so, after searching the world for those that would accept his dark gifts, he made a home in the place that first rejected him, the city of Dalaran, and became Salazar Demes once again. Category:Warlocks Category:Dalaran Human Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran __FORCETOC__